The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical power sources, and more particularly, to service disconnect assemblies for electrical power sources.
Electronic modules are used as power supplies, for example as battery packs for automotive applications. The electronic modules typically include a service disconnect assembly for disconnecting electrical power from the battery packs to the other components of the vehicle, for example the motor. Service disconnect assemblies typically include a receiver that receives a fuse. The fuse electrically interconnects power terminals of the power supply to complete a power circuit of the power supply. The fuse can be removed from the receiver to open the power circuit, thus breaking the flow of electrical power through the power circuit.
An exemplary use for a service disconnect assembly is disconnecting the flow of electrical power to protect an operator or technician when servicing or repairing the electronic module, and/or to protect first responders to an accident. But, the fuse can be reinstalled into the receiver of the service disconnect assembly during such service, repair, and/or response. For example, another person besides the operator or technician may reinstall the fuse while the operator or technician is servicing or repairing the vehicle, which may expose the operator or technician to the electrical power.